Gohan !
by loveoutloud3
Summary: this is my dbz version of tarzan...i added more twists to it (: i dont own Tarzan or Dragon Ball Z so enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also don't own Tarzan or its theme…this fanfic is inspired by the Disney classic Tarzan.**

**I do own the following characters: Mimi, Samantha, and Eric**

**WARNING: there will be lemon and yaoi. If you do not like it, then please don't read. Hateful reviews are not loved. **

**[Couples in this fanfic: GohanxOC, BardockxKing Vegeta, GokuxVegeta, BrolyxOC, and my favorite couple GotenxTrunks] **

_**-bold italics: conversation between mates**_

_-italics: personal thoughts, no mates involved_

_-underlined italics: whenever someone is singing or song lyrics_

-It began on a tropical and remote island 100 miles from South City, a peaceful island which became the home to many animals. Eventually, it became a home to a rare species called Saiyans. The Saiyans look like normal humans mostly, but there are certain noticeable differences between humans and Saiyans. Saiyans don't speak English; they speak an ancient language called Saiyanese (or pig Latin). Also, Saiyans have long tails; they were born with tails unlike humans. Most of the Saiyan race was founded and captured by hunters to be sold into museums or to scientists to be dissected. There are very few left today. The few remaining are led by Bardock and King Vegeta, and they are mated. Bardock's the father of Goku and the grandfather of Gohan and Goten while King Vegeta is the father of Vegeta and the grandfather of Trunks. The only child they had as a couple is Samantha and the only girl as well.-

"Legend has it that the Saiyans actually exist today where people believe they became extinct because of hunters," Eric was telling his only daughter, Mimi, "This is why I want to find the island, and see for myself. I might even be lucky enough to actually see a Saiyan personally while studying them."

"Daddy you know as well as I that the Saiyans won't trust any human to get close to them because of hunters. I'm very curious to see what they look like too, but I don't want to study them; I want to sketch them. Maybe I can sketch the beautiful nature the island has to offer."

"I know sweetheart, and that's the spirit. Everyone loves your artwork."

"I don't want to share my sketches this time; I want to keep them for my own well-being."

"Understandable…let's get packing; we leave in the morning." Mimi nodded, and ran into her room to begin her packing for her two-week trip with her father and her father's assistant, Broly. The next morning, Eric, Mimi, and Broly got on Eric's boat to begin their journey to the island of the Saiyans. The trip took three days and two nights. They finally arrived on the shore of the island. "This island…it is so beautiful…let's hurry Daddy, I can't wait to start sketching!" Mimi exclaimed joyfully.

"Go sketch dear. I'll send Broly to find you in an hour." Mimi nodded, and took off into the forest. Her big hazel eyes were star struck when she gazed onto the beauty of the island's forest. _Ok Mimi pull yourself together…stop drooling over the nature, and just sketch it. _Mimi thought to herself as she climbed a tree to sketch a beautiful purple and red parakeet. Little does she know, she was being watched secretly by Saiyans.

"Ooklay verolay heretay, siay hattay a umanhay?" Gohan asked Samantha, his aunt and best friend.

"Otnay uresay Gohan. Tiay ookslay hattay ayway."

The two Saiyans continued to watch her sketch. They get closer to her without her knowing they are there. Gohan just stared in awe at the girl. He couldn't stop staring at her midnight brown hair, her curvy slender figure, her firm arms and legs, and her big beautiful hazel eyes. He wanted to get closer, he wanted to feel her soft skin, and he wanted to say something to her the most.

"Reaay ouyay eelingfay lrightay?" Samantha asked breaking Gohan's focus on the beautiful girl. Gohan nodded, and continued to stare. Meanwhile, Mimi completed her sketch of the bird. "Thank you Mr. Bird for staying still for those few minutes. That is much appreciated." Mimi whispered to the bird as it chirped with happiness and flew away. _Now what to sketch next…aw that little monkey is just too cute. _She effortlessly climbed higher up into the tree she was on to sketch the monkey in the branches. _I hope I don't fall…that's huge drop to the ground…I'm so high up. _Mimi smiled at the primate, and quickly sketched it. To her surprise, she didn't fall...but she was in serious danger. The monkey was offended by her sketching it, and called for its family. The family growled loudly before charging at Mimi.

Mimi yelled in terror as she tried to hop from branch to branch trying to get away. Gohan knew he had to help…despite his grandfather's warning to stay away from any human. He leaped down from his hiding spot, and hissed at the monkeys causing them to run away. "Thank you so much for saving me. I didn't mean to offend the monkeys; I just wanted to sketch them," Mimi said as she showed Gohan her perfect sketch of the little monkey, "You're a Saiyan aren't you? This is amazing. Um may I sketch you?" Gohan nodded and sat down so she could sketch him. A few minutes later, the sketch was complete. Mimi smiled at her success because it looks exactly like Gohan. She walked over to Gohan, kneeled beside him and showed him the sketch.

"Tiay ookslay erfectpay." Gohan commented.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Can you understand me?" Gohan nodded, "You can…great. I'm Mimi, what's your name?"

"Gohan"

"Oh that's a nice name…Gohan I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you to speak English like me if you give me a tour of the island tomorrow morning." Once again Gohan nodded, but this time he smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Miss Mimi, where are you? Your father's calling for you." Mimi turned around to see Broly looking for her.

"I have to leave…I'll meet you here in the morning Gohan," Mimi said before kissing Gohan's cheek causing him to blush and making her smile, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She got up with her pencil and sketchpad, and went to Broly.

"There you are ma'am, your hour is up."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time sketching."

"It's alright; let's go to your father before he starts to worry." Broly then escorted Mimi to the immensely gorgeous campsite. On the other hand, Samantha jumped in front of Gohan startling him.

"Reay ouyay razycay? Hesay ouldcay ebay a unterhay!" Samantha shouted.

"Onay! Hesay siay a oodgay ersonpay! Nday hesay siay eryvay eauitfulbay!" Gohan argued.

"Howsay siay histay eauitfulbay irlgay?" Goten and Trunks questioned overhearing the older Saiyans' conversation. Gohan ignored them, and ran from them, and returned home. Gohan was furious because Samantha had shouted at him, but in a way he wasn't mad at her words. Gohan didn't know Mimi wasn't a hunter nor did he want to think she was. In his eyes, she was too pure to be an evil hunter. Gohan was running in the forest when he bumped into his grandfather.

"Oybay, hatway siay hetay ushray? Ouyay ooklay ikelay ouyay eensay a hostgay." Bardock looked into his grandson's dark eyes that are just like his and his son's eyes. Bardock then watched as Gohan ran past him into the tree house he shared with his father and brother. That's excluding his father's mate and his mate's son. There was something Bardock and his mate, King Vegeta, weren't telling anyone. The two of them spoke both Saiyanese and English. If he ever wanted to say something his family wouldn't understand, he knew what language to say it in. Bardock also went into the tree house he shared with his mate and daughter to see his mate lying on sofa he made.

"You're home," King Vegeta started, "There's something we must talk about."

"What's going on my love?" Bardock said as he moved his mate so he was underneath King Vegeta.

"I heard that there are three humans here, and one of them has caught your grandson's eye."

"I know about the humans…I'm waiting to see what their purpose is. Right now from the looks of things, it looks like they want to study us."

"Study us? They didn't come to hunt?"

"No…one of them might be a hunter, but he hasn't made any attempts to set traps or anything."

"Bardock, should we tell the others?"

"Not yet Vegeta…I don't want them to worry." None of them noticed that their daughter was there the entire conversation, and she understood everything.

"Mom…Dad, are you serious?"

"Samantha?! I didn't know you spoke and understood English…to answer your question, yes." King Vegeta responded.

"Yeah I know…I hear you and dad all the time."

_**Great…now we have to watch what we say now Vegeta.**_

_** I know Bardock, but we can trust her not to say anything to anyone else…**_

_** Are you sure?**_

_** Trust me. Ok love? I love you.**_

_** I love you too. **_Samantha just stared as her parents as they talked mentally. She was confused on what to say anymore, so she just walked away. _I think they're wrong. That tall guy didn't seem like a hunter to me, and he's actually really good looking. Even though he's the only man I've seen besides my family. _Samantha thought to herself. While all of that was taking place, Gohan was secretly learning to speak English from Mimi teaching him. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized he was in love with her. He couldn't hold back the thoughts of holding her in his arms, and making her his one and only mate. _Today's the day…I'm going to tell her my feelings for her, _Gohan thought to himself, _Now that I have mastered reading and speaking English…I can talk to her without difficulty. _

Gohan quietly left his home to meet up with Mimi in their now usual spot deep in the forest. He decided to do something sweet for her, so he picked her some roses and other beautiful flowers. When he got there, he saw a huge tent. _A tent? This is weird…_ Gohan thought as he went into to tent to see Mimi lying in a bed…naked!

**Lemon!**

Gohan slowly made his way to the huge bed Mimi was lying in. She sat up, got on all fours, and crawled to edge so her face was near his pelvic region. It was obvious Gohan was nervous, so to try to relax his body…Mimi got up, and pulled him into a passionate and hard kiss. She quickly deepened their kiss by licking Gohan's bottom lip. He parted his lips to allow her tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, tasting and savoring each sensation coming from their bodies.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop if you want…" Mimi sighed after she pulled away from his lips.

"I'm sure…I love you."

"I love you too Gohan." She said as she began laying gentle kisses down from his jaw line to his chest, and slowly made her way back down to his manhood. Since Gohan was only wearing a loin cloth, she quickly tore it off, and engulfed his large member. Gohan bit his lip, muffling moans as she bobbed her head quickly on his hard member. Sucking and licking him, and watching his reactions was making her more excited and turned on then she was to begin with. Slowly releasing his erection with a loud pucker sound, Mimi laid on her back to be quickly followed by Gohan going ton top of her. He began nipping and kissing her neck causing her to sigh happily. He's enjoying her reactions, so he became more daring. He grabbed one of her breasts in one hand, and sucked on the other one.

"Oh Gohan..!" She moaned as he continued the sweet torture on her breasts, alternating between the two. Gohan made his way down her body leaving behind a trail of gentle kisses until he was face to face with her womanhood. _Oh fuck! I've never done this before, but I have to make her feel good. _He thought before tracing his tongue against her folds as she moaned his name loudly. Gohan smirked against her wet womanhood, and licked her sensitive nub, and as expected she moans his name again as she arched her back and bucked her hips. He gently held her hips down as he stuck his tongue inside of her. Gohan twirled and pumped his tongue in and out of her hole trying not to go too fast. When he stopped, she whimpered from the sudden stop. Gohan went back to her lips, and kissed her passionately as he lined up his erection to her opening. With her approval, he slid himself inside of her. She yelped with slight pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure as he began thrusting increasing speed and power. As he continued to powerfully thrusted in and out of her, he felt it coming. Six hours of moans, thrusts, and occasional kisses led the two new lovers to reach their climax.

"Mimi…I…I'…..I'm…" Gohan managed to say between pants right before he yelled her name, and released his essence and seed inside of her. After his release, he laid next to her not wanting to crush the delicate female that was underneath him.

**End of Lemon**

The morning after his night of bliss, Gohan gently moved from Mimi's embrace as he left to find food for them to share. He was gone for about an hour, and suddenly he heard her voice. She was yelling for help! Something was endangering his lover…or someone. Gohan quickly ran back to where Mimi was supposed to be asleep to see his grandfather's mate trying to kill her.

"Hatway reay ouyay oingday?!" Gohan shouted. King Vegeta quickly turned around to stare at Gohan.

"Illingkay hetay ntrudertay…ouyay houldsay otnay ebay efendingday erhay."

"Ouyay an'tcay!" King Vegeta gave him the 'why not?' death glare, "I ovelay erhay." That statement earned him a slap across the face, and suddenly Bardock appeared. He quickly restrained his mate, trying to calm him down.

_**Vegeta, what are you doing? What happened?**_

_** This girl…this human…mated with your grandson…**_

_** WHAT?!**_

_** Look at their necks, and talk to him…I'm going home. **_With that being said, King Vegeta left without even acknowledging Gohan and Mimi.

"Listen boy, I know you can speak English so tell me, what the fuck is going on?"

"Grandpa," Gohan said with nervousness and fear in his voice, "I fell in love with her, and we just made love for the first time last night. I mated with her in the process."

"Let me see." Bardock grabbed Gohan's face, and turned it to see the mark. Bardock has a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm sorry Grandpa…I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm not mad…a little disappointed that you mated with a human, but that's your choice…like Samantha, she as well mated with a human."

"Are you serious? Who?"

"I think his name was Broly…"

"Mr. Broly?" Mimi questioned, "He came here with me and my father…he works for my dad."

"Who told you to speak girl?!" Bardock sapped.

"Grandpa, she didn't do anything wrong." Gohan defended his new mate. Suddenly Gohan's younger brother Goten came running and crying.

"Goten! Hatway siay rongway?" Bardock questioned trying to calm his youngest grandson down enough to talk.

"Omeonesay siay ttackingay uroay illagevay! Heytay ooktay ymay adday nday istermay Vegeta ostagehay!" Goten said through his tears. Bardock was pissed off. How dare some fucking hunters take both his son and mate?! Someone was going to die, and it wasn't going to be them. Bardock signaled Gohan to take Mimi, Goten, and Trunks to safety and then to find him right before taking off into the direction of his distressed mate.

_**I know how people who get captured feel now…I'm scared…really scared. I hope Mr. Vegeta's ok. The hunters had to knock him out in order to restrain him. **_Goku thought to himself hoping Vegeta would follow his mental link to save him. He's happy and lucky his sister Samantha taught him and Vegeta how to speak and understand English.

_** Kakkorot! Where are you? **_

_** Vegeta! Thank Dende! I'm in a cage, and I'm blindfolded so seeing is out of the question. I'm not sure where I am, and your dad's knocked out thanks to the hunters.**_

_** Pregnant or not, I will save you Kakkorot. **_Vegeta ended their mental conversation as he signaled to Bardock and the others his location. He found them! There are tons of hunters guarding the cages, and if he goes alone…they'll kill him and his child. Vegeta sighed in relief when he saw Gohan, Samantha, Broly, and Bardock join him.

"Where's my son? Is he safe?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, he's in a safe spot with my brother and Mimi." Gohan responded which helped Vegeta relax a little.

"From what Kakkorot told me mentally…he and my father are in cages and blind folded except my father was knocked out cold."

"Vegeta…you and Samantha sneak into their shit and find Kakkorot and my Vegeta while Gohan, Broly, and I will handle the hunters. Be careful…all of you." Bardock commanded, and everyone nodded in agreement. Samantha and Vegeta managed to sneak in without being noticed as the others attacked the hunters.

A gruesome battle began to take place. One hundred hunters versus two Saiyans and one really strong human. Bodies quickly fell to the ground as the three fighters destroyed the hunters. Severed limbs were scattered and thrown throughout the battlefield. Within minutes, all the hunters were defeated; Samantha returned with King Vegeta in her arms, and Goku and Vegeta returned holding hands. Bardock quickly took King Vegeta from his daughter, and tries to hold back his tears.

"Let's leave him alone." Goku suggested, and everyone flew off to where Goten, Trunks, and Mimi were hiding. Sensing the sudden Ki, Goten took charge, and was about to attack.

"Hillcay Goten! Ti'say nlyoay suay." Gohan smiled as Goten lowered his guard, and hugged his brother.

"Goten asway orriedway icksay boutay ouyay uysgay." Trunks commented.

"I nowkay Trunk, hereway idday Mimi ogay?"

"Veroay heretay." Trunks pointed to the small closet in the safe house, and the door was locked.

_Doors don't lock here…only magic of some sort can lock the door. _Gohan thought to himself as he tried to open the door. Eventually, the door opened, and there was Mimi lying on the ground asleep. Gohan picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. He leaned close to her face, and gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She let out an adorable yawn, and smiled.

"I didn't even notice I fell asleep. I was trying not to worry myself sick like they were, but I guess the lack of sleep and this pain in my waist…I must of dozed off." Mimi giggled.

"Mimi, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure Gohan anything." Gohan put her down, and then got down on one knee. He took out a ring he made from the resources on the island.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Mimi dropped to her knees, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Everyone else heard them, and went 'awwwwww' really loud. After that, Bardock and King Vegeta walked in hand in hand, smiling.

"We heard the news outside…I'm happy for him." Bardock smiled.

"It seems like they were made for each other." King Vegeta finally admitted.

"This is nice and all, but the baby's coming." Vegeta cried out in pain.


End file.
